Lavado de ollas
by Liridetti
Summary: ¡Lavar las jodidas ollas era cosa del demonio!. Yuichiro lo comprendió perfectamente aquella noche en el subterráneo.


_**Disclaimer:**_ El mundo de Owari no Seraph, su trama y personajes no me pertenecen; la idea original y las ilustraciones pertenecen a: Takaya Kagami, Daisuke Furuya y Yamato Yamamoto.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Lavado de ollas_**

 ** _._**

* * *

Las noches eran humildes y transcurrían amenas y cálidas en la pequeña casa donde residían los Hyakuya; comer juntos era un rato de convivencia agradable al que se habían acostumbrado desde la época en la que aún estaban en el orfanato. Sin embargo, a pesar de la ligera atmósfera de tranquilidad y felicidad que se formaba en el ambiente durante esos atesorados momentos, el caos estallaba cuando de manera inevitable los utensilios del demonio se acumulaban en la cocina, esperando con inmunda presencia al desafortunado de la semana; todos sin excepción le temían a ese fatídico método de tortura.

"Lavar las ollas"

Era así, como una batalla despiadada, sin tomar en cuenta edad o estatura, se llevaba a cabo entre todos.

—¡Piedra, Papel, Tijera!—Tijera contra papel...

—¡Maldición!—gritó Yu llevándose las manos al rostro y desplomándose en la cama detrás de él.

—Los perdedores deben cumplir su condena—dijo Mika aún con los dedos formando tijeras y una extensa sonrisa surcando su rostro. Como si tuviera que repetírselo, Yu bufó malhumorado y se incorporó con una mueca de fastidio.

—No será así la próxima vez—murmuró caminando hacia la pileta.

—Claro lo que digas—todos rompieron en carcajadas y Yuichiro se sintió aún más cabreado.

 **.**

"El infierno", sintió su ojo retorcerse cuando vio las ollas apiladas unas sobre otras, elevándose hasta incluso sobrepasar su estatura, de repente quería tomar todas las ollas y lanzarlas por la ventana, con la posibilidad de que algún chupasangre terminara inconsciente, ¡Y con los restos de la cena incluidos!. Sonrió ensimismado en su ensoñación mirando fijamente las ollas, no estaría mal. Desde la cama, uno de los niños le recordó su destino si no se empeñaba en comenzar en ese momento:

—¡Yu, recuerda las reglas; si no terminas en media hora...!—el maldito decreto de oro, irrompible. Maldición, si no terminaba en media hora, la próxima vez le correspondería lavar las jodidas ollas de nuevo. Gruñó y tomó con resignación la primera, sus fantasías jamás se harían realidad, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando reparó por fin en la suciedad que se impregnó en la palma de su mano, grasa, juntó las cejas con desesperación, ¡¿Qué había echo él para merecer esto?!, ah sí... poner papel en lugar de piedra.

De alguna u otra forma, logró acomodar todas las cacerolas, de manera que sus manos no se vieran obstruidas mientras lavaba con la escasa agua que llegaría. Apenas iba por la primera, y sus facciones las desfiguraba una mueca que rozaba el enojo, el asco, y el mal humor al ver el líquido marrón que se comenzaba a formar en el fondo, con burbujas grasientas flotando de sobra y sus manos frotando con fuerza, hundidas y siendo torturadas por la sensación del agua de desecho. Ya llevaba maldiciendo un buen rato entre dientes, y parecía que aún no iba a parar de restregar el fondo, si continuaba así le haría un agujero a la olla -lo que significaría un trasto menos que lavar, ¿No es así?-

—Yu, tranquilo—el frenético limar del chico contra el aluminio se detuvo cuando una mano suave y más pequeña que la suya tomó su brazo. Siguió con la mirada el recorrido de los dedos hasta el rostro de la persona a la que pertenecían, sus ojos verdes se ablandaron un poco, pero aún con sorpresa pronunció el nombre de la chica.

—¿Akane?—ella le sonrió con calidez, Yuichiro sintió algo de calor agolparse en sus mejillas, pero de inmediato le dedico una mirada de reproche y se dio la vuelta con brusquedad para seguir cepillando sin piedad contra la olla—.¿Qué quieres?—y es que siempre le salía todo dentro de los estándares que se calificaban como "Grosero", ¡No podía hacer nada!, Mika y Akane eran los únicos que podían entender que así era como Yu se expresaba en la mayoría de las ocasiones, sin embargo, los más pequeños siempre se iban a llorar a brazos de los anteriormente mencionados cuando Yuichiro les lanzaba -sin querer- una dura mirada.

—Solo venía a ver como te estaba yendo—respondió la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos de cacao con amabilidad. Él emitió un monosílabo. Sin pronunciar palabra, se acercó y tomó otra esponja, Yu la miró con los orbes de esmeralda impregnados de sorpresa, ella comenzó a lavar con paciencia—.Te ayudaré un poco—el chico asintió y continuó con lo suyo, esta vez sin intentar hacer un hoyo en el material.

Transcurrieron algunos segundos de silencio y el chico se fue sintiendo cada vez más incómodo, para empezar no era como si ella estuviera obligada a ayudarlo, pero no iba a reclamarle, al contrario casi comenzó a dar gritos de felicidad cuando ella comenzó también con la tan temida labor, pero por razones obvias no reaccionó de esa manera. Suspiró mientras el agua enjuagaba los restos de jabón y comida del primer trasto, dejando a la vista un brillante color metálico, la colocó a un lado e inició con la siguiente, apenas y se veía una diferencia con tres menos. Suspiró resignado. Bueno, fuera como fuera, tal vez lavar ollas no era tan malo.

—Vamos no pongas mala cara—Akane lo miraba al borde del colapso desde un rato atrás, bueno, cualquiera terminaba con esa reacción cuando le decían lavar ollas, pero a la chica no le pareció muy justo el que tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo sólo—.Somos dos, terminaremos más rápido—Yuichiro asintió con lentitud, la chica enarcó una ceja con una media sonrisa al ver la distracción del azabache y sin previo aviso, le lanzó agua a la cara.

—¡Qué haces!—gritó el chico al sentir el líquido empapar su rostro (Sucio, inmundo y asqueroso líquido), Akane dejó escapar una risa entre dientes y poco a poco los rasgos de Yu se fueron tornando en una extensa sonrisa socarrona—.¿Ah sí?—contuvo en la palma de su mano un poco del agua turbia del fondo del traste y miró a la de cabellos chocolate.

—No... espera, Yu, no—Akane comenzó a retroceder poniendo frente a ella la mano como escudo. El pelinegro corrió hacia la chica y ella gritó, sin embargo, no dio ni medio paso cuando resbaló en un pequeño charco que se había echo en el suelo.

—¡Ah!

Mikaela dormitaba entre sábanas y almohadas, disfrutando de la reconfortante calidez y suavidad que pocas veces lograba absorber, sin embargo, el grito de Yu y Akane, seguido de un estrepitoso estruendo lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Sin esperar siquiera a que su mente lo procesara todo se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia la cocina, mareado y con borrones oscuros en los límites de su visión.

—¡¿Qué sucede?!, ¡¿Están bi- —Mika cerró los labios como acto reflejo, viendo fijamente la escena frente a él. Akane en el suelo, con los ojos bastante abiertos, no más que Yuichiro, parecía ser que sus orbes verdes se saldrían de sus órbitas, la nariz de ambos apenas rozándose y el chico a horcajadas sobre ella, un montón de ollas estaban esparcidas al rededor de ambos. El rubio dedujo lo que posiblemente ocurrió y afirmó que fue muy caballeroso recibir todas las cacerolas en la espalda para evitar que cayeran sobre Akane, sin embargo—.Eemm... ¿Yu?—Mikaela le sonrió. Estaban demasiado cerca, recalcaba, ¡Demasiado!, estaba al borde del derrame cerebral.

—¡Ah!, L-lo siento—se incorporó y ayudó a la chica a sentarse, cuando ambos se recuperaron un poco miraron a su alrededor.

—Que desastre.

Esa noche Yu terminó de ordenar todo cuando eran pasadas la media noche, totalmente sólo, mientras Mikaela y los demás dormían abrazados por los colchones mullidos. La semana siguiente le correspondió lavar de nuevo los trastos.

Y retiró de inmediato el visto bueno que alguna vez, durante un ínfimo minuto le dio al procedimiento.

En realidad...

¡Lavar las jodidas ollas era cosa del demonio!

 **.**


End file.
